Lost Pause Wiki
What's crackin' guys? We're back here with some more Lost Pause Wiki Lost Pause is a channel about playing video games and Noble being a big dummy. So if you enjoy a good laugh, two to three video updates a day, an awesome community full of awesome people, then lose that pause button and subscribe, you lovable son of a gun. The "About" section on the Lost Pause channel About Lost Pause Lost Pause is a YouTube Channel that uploads video game videos, particularly visual novels. Lost Pause has two to three video uploads daily. Subscribers are known as "The Lost". 53,426 Subscribers as of April 10th, 2015 Total of 556 (- 118 as of 5th April) videos as of April 10th, 2015 8.1 million+ views as of April 10th, 2015 Joined Dec 29, 2013 © Lost Pause 2013-15 =We are always looking for staff. Feel free to message Aperture102 about staff. = Here is a list of all the video games he made a video series for in alphabetical order* NOBLE WAS BEING A BAKA AND REMOVED, LIKE, HALF OF HIS STUFF. >O< #1001 Spikes Co-op: 2 episodes (removed) # Aces Wild: 4 episodes # Broforce: 3 episodes # Comedy Club: 2 episodes # Crawl: 2 episodes # delz: 20 episodes # Eryi's Action: 3 episodes # Expendabros: 2 episodes # Gang Beast: 4 episodes # Goat Simulator: 4 episodes # GoGoNippon!: 24 episodes # Grand Theft Auto V: 5 episodes # Guacamelee!: 4 episodes # ■ Gurumin: A Monstrous Adventure: 2 episodes (Not official series, subject to change) # Happy Wheels: 5 episodes # Hatoful Boyfriend: 3 episodes # Hatsune Miku Idol Game: 25 episodes # Hatsune Miku Waifu Game (click here for part 2): 34 episodes, 8 episodes # Hunie Pop: 18 episodes # ■ Hyperdiminsion Neptunia Rebirth: 13 episodes # Jade: 6 episodes �� # Kagamine Rin Idol Game: 20 episodes # Katawa Shoujo: 71 episodes # Lily's Day Off: 8 episodes # LittleBigPlanet 2: 11 episodes # ■ Littlewitch Romanesque Girlish Grimoire: 1 episode (Not official series, subject to change) # Love Sniper: 9 episodes # Magicka: 2 episodes # Mari0, as in the Portal in the Valve game, Portal plus Mario: 2 episodes # Monaco: 1 episode # My Ex-boyfriend the Space Tyrant: 11 episodes # Nekopara: 32 episodes # New Super Mario Bros. Wii: 6 episodes (removed) # Nidhogg: 2 episodes # Nidhogg Variables: 1 episode # Oculus Rift Based Games: 7 episodes # ■ Princess Evangile: 12 episodes # ROCKETSROCKETSROCKETS: 2 episodes # Sacred Tears TRUE, The: 2 episodes # Sakura Angels: 31 episodes # Sakura Spirit: 26 episodes # Shan Gui: 3 episodes # Speed Runners: 5 episodes # Spikes Coop: 2 episodes # Starswirl Academy: 21 episodes # Super Mario 3D World: 10 episodes # ■ Tokyo School Life: 33 episodes # TowerFall: 2 episodes # TowerFall Verses: 4 episodes # Trails in the Sky: 6 episodes # Trails Fusion Co-op: 2 episodes # Trine: 4 episodes # Valkyria Chronicles: 19 episodes *Please note, anything not classified in their own playlist shall not be listed. He also did 'Quick Looks,' 26 episodes to be precise. ■ = on going Fun facts about Lost Pause *He was gay the whole time. On April 1st, 2015, Noble released a video titled "Five Nights at Freddy's Date Sim" making it obvious for people to know he was lying, he said that he would only do horror games as an April Fools trick (some people didn't read the video description where it says he was joking)